


Accidental Date

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: 15 year olds are not good at romance, Awkward, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Sometimes you forget they're literally 15 in the show, awkward kids, gay kids, teenage romance, theyre 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Let's go out sometime," Iris blurts. Joanna cuts off mid-word. There is three seconds of unbearable silence. Iris wants the world to swallow her whole.</em>
</p>
<p>Iris accidentally asks out That Cute Almost-More-than-a-Classmate Joanna after helping her with the chariry concert. Awkward bisexuality ensues. May get a continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> i! love! to! ship! minor! characters! that! no! one! gives! a! fuck! about!

Iris cannot always name her problems.

This time she can, and the name of her problems is Joanna.

It's after the charity concert. Iris is exhausted and sweaty from her performance, her hair is down but full of hairspray and glitter she hasn't yet brushed out, and she's halfway through cleaning off her makeup. Her breath probably smells like Gatorade. She, all in all, _probably_ looks like a mop with eyes.

Joanna sounded beautiful onstage. It was, in fact, all Iris could think about during her concert— she's lucky singing is second-nature to her, otherwise she'd have been in trouble. And now here she is, knocking on the dressing room door, saying _hi_ and _thanks again for saving the day, do you do that a lot or something,_ and Iris is staring at her lips without listening to the words they're forming.

"Let's go out sometime," Iris blurts. Joanna cuts off mid-word. There is three seconds of unbearable silence. Iris wants the world to swallow her whole.

"Okay," Joanna says. "When are you picking me up?"

"Uh—" Iris stammers. She feels exactly like she did that one time in eighth grade when her friend Paisley's older sister said she had a nice voice (never mind that it very nearly broke a lamp), or that time in ninth grade when the third- or fourth-cutest boy in the grade said _he didn't have a girlfriend_ while looking _right at her,_ or— well, or any other time anybody attractive has caught Iris's eye and done any more than give her the time of day. Iris has had a lot of crushes, but that's perfectly normal. Everyone looks at both boys and girls, because otherwise, how would you make a decision?

Auriana shoves her head under Iris's arm. "How about eleven or so, tomorrow?" she says, for Iris, with a shit-eating grin and smudged sparkly lip gloss.

"Oh, I _think_ I'm free then," Joanna says, a little bewildered that Auriana is doing the arranging. "Um, what should I prepare for?"

"Lunch and a movie, I'd say," Talia adds, leaning from behind Iris. "I hope you like smoothies. You might go there afterwards. Or maybe a walk in the park, it's supposed to be ideal weather for that tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Joanna decides. "Maybe shopping, or… hmm. Um… it is just me and Iris, right? Or are you two—"

"Nope," Talia and Auriana chorus. Then they push Iris out of the dressing room and shut the door.

Joanna is at a loss for words. "Um… okay? Thanks?"

"Thank you!" Iris blurts. "I-I mean— yeah, a lunch-park-movie— uh, tomorrow sounds great!"

"Are you okay?" Joanna questions.

_Say something witty,_ Iris's reasonable brain prompts her. _How about… sorry, I seem to have trouble talking to such pretty girls._ But her mouth doesn't do that, and instead says, "I like you—your— ideas for a date! Yep. Shopping sounds like fun!"

"That's a relief?" The way Joanna's sentence pitches up makes it a question. "Uh… I'll let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing. You're probably tired after the performance. All that jumping around, you know?"

"Yes," Iris says. Reduced to monosyllables— her brain cringes. "Uh— see you tomorrow? Wait, where do you live? S-so I can pick you up, and all."

"Oh!" Joanna remembers. "I'll text you my address."

"Right," Iris decides. "Great! Um—"

"Uh," Joanna stumbles. She looks at her feet and tucks a tuft of her deep-brown hair behind her ear. "See you then, I guess?"

"Yeah," Iris says. "Uh, bye! A-and thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Joanna replies. "I'm gonna— just gonna go now? See you."

"Bye," Iris says, again. They stand there, lingering, in a painfully awkward silence before Joanna sends her a nervous grin and darts away, covering her cheeks with her hand.

Iris buries her face in her hands, and runs them through her hair, not caring about the tug of the hairspray or the fact she's getting lip gloss in her bangs.

Oh, _klodznik._ What did she just do?


End file.
